


Uncertainty

by saigne



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Also nothing to graphic but wolf boy eats a deer and there's some blood so, M/M, Minor characters appearances, Werewolf AU, daniel is totally a cultist and totally has a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigne/pseuds/saigne
Summary: Daniel takes a bit longer than eleven minutes to indoctrinate the campers, spending days at Camp Campbell. As a result he finds strange things in the woods.





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've ever written and I'm both impressed and sad.

Don't go into the forest alone. 

It's the one solid rule at Camp Campbell, and the only thing that David seems to actually enforce.

He allows the campers to wander a bit, of course. More often than not, they go off in small groups into the woods and come back a bit later completely fine. Besides, they don't go too far into the woods either way. 

Plus, it's not like David can control all of them enough to keep them out. 

Daniel watches the aforementioned redhead work with the campers, quickly grabbing Nikki by the scruff when she tries to leave the coloring activity. She pouts, giving David puppy dog eyes and whatever he says seems to work (for once) and she sits happily.

Daniel tilts his head, staring for a bit longer before Dolf asks him something and he's distracted, focused on coloring and all thoughts of camp rules forgotten.

\----

It's far too easy to slip out. For all David's attention on basically everything, he keeps dismal track of Daniel. He supposes it's because they get along so _well_ , the other putting so much faith in the blond that he practically has free reign. Better than Gwen, at least. She came back after a day and while resigned, didn't bother to try and get along with him. Or hide her mistrust at what she called "a low toner doppelgänger."

Oh, the things Daniel goes through for his god. 

His god, which Daniel was currently hiking through the woods with a heavy bag at night for.

It's hard to see, tall trees blocking out the moon and Daniel trips on a root, cursing as he stares vainly into the dark. He swears again, digging through the bag he had on his shoulder for a flashlight. He didn't want to use it earlier and risk someone seeing, but now he figured he was far enough that it shouldn't matter.

It takes a bit of digging, but he finally fishes the flashlight out, flicking it on and looking around. 

He's a few feet from the edge of a small clearing, and he moves forward, stepping into it and looking around. It's quiet, the occasional noise from the forest setting him at ease as he walks into the middle.

Daniel sighs happily, putting the bag down and beginning to set up.

He pulls out a white towel, spreading it on the forest floor. A few candles follow, and he seats himself in the middle of the towel, setting them down around him. He takes a lighter out of the bag, flicking it until it lights. He lights each candle in turn, illuminating the area a soft glow and Daniel turns the flashlight off.

The final touch is a large book he pulls out of the bag. It's dark, gold type shinning on the cover, too dark to read in the dim light.

He sets the book down in front of him, carefully opening it and flipping though the pages, stopping on one halfway through the book. He straightens, placing his hands on his knees and closing his eyes as he begins to recite the reading in the book from memory. 

Daniel's voice is soft, not hesitating or stumbling even once as he recites the _prayer._ It takes a good while, the candles slowly burning down as he chants, breeze gently blowing across the clearing and it's not until he pauses that he realizes it's deathly silent.

All the noises from before stopped, the woods going completely quiet when the breeze dies. He opens his eyes, head swiveling as he looks around the clearing, trying to find anything to explain the silence.

There's nothing, the clearing completely still as he stares.

Daniel hesitates, bringing a hand up to lick his fingers and quickly snuffing out the candles.

It's so subtle he almost misses it, something on the other side of the clearing off. The color of the leaves doesn't shift right, still yellow with the glow of the candles no longer lit before slowly fading away to match the rest of the darkness.

Daniel stares, frozen in place with a piercing fear he hasn't felt in a while. He slowly reaches for his knife, pulling it out carefully and waiting for... whatever the thing is.

He can barely make it out moving closer, some distortion shifting across the grass. Closer. He lifts the knife, holding it out in front of his chest. Closer.

It's close enough that Daniel can feel the air shift, less than two feet away. He brings his arm back slowly, ready to stab into it once it's close enough.

It gets a few inches closer when he hears a loud noise from the edge of the clearing. He whips his head to the side, following the movement of a hulking mass as it slams into whatever's in front of him. Snarls fill the clearing, a pained hiss echoing from whatever the thing that's now in the jaws of the other creature.

It takes Daniel a second to process it all, realizing he's staring at a wolf. It's overly large, bigger than a bear, the thing in its jaws looking pitifully small in comparison. Daniel looks at the invisible creature, wincing when the wolf flexes its jaws, bones snapping and the thing shrieking before it falls limp.

Daniel stares, heart hammering in his throats and this was something he was never prepared for. People, yes. They were easy enough to manipulate. The beast of a wolf in front of him, no.

The wolf slowly turns to him, green eyes seeming to glow as they stare at him. It's head tilts to the side, jaw opening and letting the other thing fall from its mouth. It hits the ground with a sickening thud, prompting Daniel to look down and whatever it is looks like the glass around it, only visible thanks to the blood covering the pattern.

Daniel looks up from the corpse when he hears the wolf snort, lifting the knife again as it pads towards him. It snorts again, moving slowly and leaning down to sniff the knife. It lifts its head after a second, sniffing Daniel's chest and then up to his face.

Daniel doesn't know why he hasn't stabbed it yet, body frozen in place by something (nerves) as the wolf sniffs him. It steps back soon enough, seeming to consider him for a second longer before sitting back on its haunches and staring down at him. It looks pleased with itself, panting and looking almost cute if not for the blood dripping down it's muzzle.

"Good boy?" Daniel tilts his head to the side, eyes narrowed as he stares at the wolf. He's sure it's not going to kill him, that would be a waste of effort since it saved him from the other thing. In fact, it looks pleased at the praise, a noise that Daniel can only assume is a tail wagging against grass sounding in the clearing. Cute. 

Well, again, blood aside.

They stay like that for a bit longer, the wolf whining a few times like it wants something, Daniel tilts his head to the other side and the wolf mirroring it. A second later there's a noise from somewhere in the forest and wolf's head snaps in that direction. 

It takes off a breath later, glancing back at Daniel for a moment before it runs off between the trees and disappears. 

Daniel releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding, grip on his knife loosening. He lets it fall onto the blanket, taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily. Fuck.

He looks down at the mess of blood and gore, eyes slowly sliding from it to his book.

Maybe he should find a better place to pray.

\----

The next morning felt odd for Daniel. Everything was the same, thank Xemoog, but after what happened at night it all felt surreal. It didn't help that David keep looking at him throughout the day, watching Daniel like he expected something.

It set Daniel on edge, nerves already frayed from the experience, and as a result he snapped at one of the campers. Max cheered, going on about true colors and revealing him for the cultist he is. 

Daniel did not take it well. "Why do you try to undermine me?" He stared at Max, smile failing him in this occasion. "I've done nothing but help. Would you rather I was mean? Would that make you happy Max?"

He leaned down, lip curling when no one else could see. "Because I'd be happy to oblige."

Before Max could respond he straightened, smiling sweetly at Max and the others. He turned to David, putting on a disappointed face. 

"You know, I'm just plum tuckered out and feel more under the weather than a fish under a rock." He sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I think I may need to lay down before I keel over."

David frown, looking concerned. "Well we can't have that! Who's gonna help me make s'mores tonight if you're passed out?"

Daniel nodded his head, faking a look of guilt. "You're right. I promised I'd help with that and I can't just go back on my word. Better rest up now so I can help out later."

David grinned, nodding his head like that was the best thing idea he's heard all day. "You go rest! I'll make sure to wake you up with enough time get ready, too."

Daniel laughed, clapping his hand once together. "I'll do that."

He walked off, ignoring the looks he earned himself, waiting until he had disappeared from sight to sag against a wall. Dealing with nonbelievers was annoying on a good day, despite how satisfying it was to convert them in the end.

On a bad day, however, it was draining, no thoughts in his faith he could use to comfort himself. He leaned against the wall of the counselors shared cabin, breathing slowly.

In. Out. In. There's a massive fucking wolf in the woods. Out. There's monsters in the woods that he can't even see. In. He doesn't have an answer for this. Out. He doesn't feel safe.

Daniel stays like that for a bit, slowly calming himself down enough to go into cabin, twitching when he hears a twig snap. He turns, seeing a rabbit hopping out of a bush and wandering off.

He laughs mockingly at himself, walking into the cabin and somehow this is worse than mass murder. Who would have guessed.

Daniel lays down on the nearest bed, stretching out and sighing, staring at the ceiling. He closes his eyes, thinking about what happened last night. He doesn't remember falling asleep.

\----

It's a few days later when Daniel collects himself enough to wander into the woods again. It's a quiet moment, David off doing who knows what while Gwen kept an eye on the kids as they watched a movie.

He can use the break. Somehow, no one in the camp had been purified yet, making him wonder if he was losing his touch. He'd kept getting distracted between one thing and another, failing to convert a single child in the camp. It's a mess, and Daniel muses over it all as he walks into the treeline at the edge of camp. It should be safe during the day, after all. Totally fine.

He's not nervous. 

Xemoog will protect him.

A twig snaps and Daniel yelps, jumping to the side and oh. He stepped on the twig. Stupid.

"Calm down," he tells himself, glaring at the trees like they personally caused his misery. If anything, he needs to purify himself of toxins. Silly man, it's not the trees fault.

He sighs, slowly allowing himself to relax as he talks himself down, however minutely.

About fifteen minutes of walking later Daniel hears a shuffling noise coming from somewhere to his right. He pauses, head tilted to the side before deciding to follow the sounds. Not the smartest choice he's made, but not much can be said for a man who in another timeline drinks his own poisoned kool-aid on accident.

He walks a bit further in, going as quietly as his shoes allow him.

The sounds lead him to a clearing, similar to the one he found the other night. He peeks around a tree, throats going dry when he sees what's there.

It's the wolf from before, hunched over and snout buried in the carcass of a buck. Daniel can hear tearing noises, watching as the wolf rears its head, ripping a strip of still hot flesh from the buck. It snaps it's head back, swallowing down the meat before burying its face in there again.

The wolf looks entirely at ease, tearing into the buck happily and Daniel watches it eat the whole thing. It's violent, visceral and pure in a way few things are. It's beautiful. A gift of nature in a disgusting and vile world.

Daniel shifts, not hearing himself make a noise but the wolf's ears swivel, the beast pausing in its meal to turn to him. It's ears perk up when his eyes land on the blond, looking like a puppy about to get a treat. It bounds over, quick for such a large creature and if it wasn't for the other night Daniel would be terrified.

It's still a fearsome sight. The wolf is massive, coming up to Daniel's shoulders while he stands. It nuzzles Daniel's chest, tail wagging slowly as it almost begs for attention.

Daniel hesitantly reaches up to scratch an ear, confused by how different it's acting now that it's seen him. Its like a dog with its owner. 

The wolf looks up, nosing along along his shirt, staining it crimson. Daniel frowns when he notices the soon to be stains, pushing against the wolf's head to separate him from the fabric. It doesn't work.

"Fuck." The wolf looks up at him when he curses, chuffing and Daniel swears it being judgmental. The look vanishes after a second, the beast getting distracted again and licking Daniel's face. It's disgusting, honestly. Hot and wet and metallic. It keeps licking him, messing up Daniel's hair and the collar of his shirt, staining it all with blood.

It's hard to keep balance with the wolf crowding him and Daniel falls back onto his ass, the wolf not even bothering to pause to check to see if he's alright.

Eventually the wolf stops, half on top of Daniel. It lays so it's head rests on his chest, wide green eyes staring up at Daniel and that's when he finally notices the _floof._

Daniel blinks, staring at the wolf for a moment while his brain tries to catch up with his eyes. The tuft of fur on the top of the wolf's head is obvious, sticking up and it's a wonder he missed it until now. That paired with bright green eyes that are glued to him makes it almost too obvious.

Daniel clears his throat, fingers burying themselves on the fur on either side of the wolf's head. "David?"

The wolf freezes, ears folding back and whining, looking nervous.

Somehow, this is less surprising that the thing existing in the first place. It fits, he supposes. David does act like a dog most of the time, too much energy and cheer and care for everyone around him. "Relax, David. I won't freak out."

Not like he didn't already.

The words seem to work however, the wolf- David- looking pleased and nuzzling Daniel again. It sweet, really, how affectionate David is with Daniel. Not to mention flattering.

Daniel pets David, wheezing when a noise from somewhere in the woods prompts David to sit up, still on top of him. He pushes the wolf off, taking a deep breath now that the weight is off his chest, literally.

David looks down, whining quietly as he presses his nose against Daniel's. It's jarring as it is sweet, David still a massive fucking wolf that could bite his face off in a second. Said wolf keeps the contact for a bit longer, nuzzling and pressing himself against Daniel, before running off. 

It takes a while before Daniel can pick himself up, shaking his head as he stands. He looks where David took off, sighing before he heads back to camp.

\----

Their relationship is weird now. Daniel hesitates to use the word at all. The only relationship he should have should be with Xemoog, not with a lycanthropic camp counselor.

"Hey, Daniel!" Speak of the devil.

Daniel looked up from the activity roster, thoughts of getting closer to certain campers interrupted by the cheery redhead. "How can I help you David?"

"Ohhhh not much. Just wondering if you could help me and Gwen out with Erid's camp today. We're doing a canoe race and well, we need all the help we can get."

Daniel nods, understanding. "Of course, David, it'd be my pleasure to help you."

There's just enough inflection on the you to set David off, Daniel's grin widening as he watches a blush spread. It makes his heart race, quick like a rabbit sprinting through the brush. He supposes the feeling is justifiable, being front of a predator, however sweet the man may be.

"You're too kind," David eventually manages, laughing loudly and clapping a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "And the absolute best."

It's Daniel's turn to blush, coughing once before returning the laugh. They're flirting, and that throws Daniel hard despite it not being the first time in the last few days it's happened. It's nice, no matter how much he refuses to admit it.

A bit more flirting and David turns and walks off, towards the lake with a chipper "see you in a bit!"

Daniel's eyes trace down David's retreating form until they stop on another recent change. The tail.

After the event in the woods, David behaved like normal. Nothing seemed different until he turned around and everyone saw the tail hanging down his backside. No one seemed surprised, instead glancing over to the blond counselor who had frozen in shock at the sight. Max had been loudest about it, screaming about trust and cults and how David's an idiot for trusting Daniel with the fact he's a werewolf. David just shook his head, smiling brightly as he changed the subject to something else.

Daniel watched, a mess of emotions. He was angry at Max, fingers itching with the urge to just stab the little rat and be done with it. But no, he couldn't, not if he wanted to help everyone ascend. Besides, even ungrateful little devils like Max should be saved. 

And it would hurt David. 

That thought snaps Daniel out of his little flashback, shaking his head and frowning at the retreating figure. He didn't care what David thought. It didn't matter. He had to help them all ascend. Right. 

He repeated the phrases like a mantra, ignoring everything else as he headed down to the water.

\----

Hours later, after all the campers are in their tents, Daniel heads into the woods again. Once he got used to it, knowing David was out there was comforting. As a wolf, he'd protect them, protect Daniel. It made the woods feel a little safer. 

He barely gets to the tree line before a wall of fur comes out of nowhere and blocks him off. Daniel smiles, jaw clenched in annoyance at being stopped. "What a lovely surprise. Come to escort me through?"

David just stares at him, a low whine echoing through his chest as he nudges Daniel away from the edge of the woods. It's not until Daniel is next to the cabin again does he realize he was herded away from the forest. It feels weird, seeing David in this form in the camp. 

Daniel watches as David pads to the cabin door, looking to Daniel before he scratches at it. Daniel stares for a minute before bursting into laughter, making his way over and opening the door for the other. David can barely fit, stepping in and staring at Daniel. Waiting.

Daniel sighs, closing the door behind him as he steps in. David is watching, moving over when the door is closed and nudging Daniel towards the bed. He makes a low whining noise, pushing Daniel until the blond sits and climbing on top. 

It's uncomfortable, extremely so, the wolf half off the bed and all the way on top of Daniel. David looks pleased, licking Daniel a few times before settling down, burying his muzzle in the crook of Daniel's neck. Daniel in the meantime accepts his fate, wrapping his arms around the other's furred neck. He doesn't remember falling asleep this time either. 

Gwen finds them both the next morning, staring for a solid minute before finally waking them up. 

"Really David, him?" She crosses her arms, glaring at still wolf. David looks almost sheepish, slowly shuffling on top of Daniel who's just confused.

"Does everyone know about that," he gestures to David, "but me?"

 

"Basically." Gwen levels an ice cold stare at him, which Daniel does his best to return with a smile. "And I bet you don't even know what he's doing."

That makes the smile falter because she's right, he doesn't know. "I just assumed he was lonely. Or protecting me like the other campers."

Gwen turns on David, who's taken to laying on the ground and staring up at her sadly. Ferocious hunter indeed. 

"See?! He's just going to break your heart and then I'm going to be stuck taping it back together!"

 

"Wait wait wait, breaking his heart? What?" David seems to shrink further, whining. 

"You scheming little shit," Gwen says to him before turning to the blond. "David likes you. Like a lot. Except he's being a baby and instead of just saying it he's doing _this_ and I'm pretty sure he's counting on the fact that you wouldn't realize what it meant."

It slowly starts to sink in for Daniel, who looks between the two of them in shock. It doesn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest, face lighting up and oh. Someone likes him. David likes him. Him, Daniel, of all people.

Daniel's mind flashes to one of Xemoog's rules: don't pursue relations with other humans. Except David isn't a human so this wouldn't be breaking any rule. The crush Daniel had been nursing comes back full force, and he kneels on the ground next to the wolf, curling his fingers in the scruff on his neck. 

"Hey, I like you too, it's okay." Daniel's voice is soft, like he doesn't want to spook David, no forced cheer or eerie calm in his tone for once. 

David lifts his head, staring at Daniel with one ear up, still nervous but at least he stopped whining. 

Neither of them notice how Gwen softens, quietly slipping out of the room.

David's tail slowly starts to wag, closing his eyes and moving forward to nuzzle Daniel. It's so soft, sweet and careful and Daniel can feel his heart wrench when he thinks about what he almost did. He wonders if he even could have, with how strong the counselor in front of him really is. 

It doesn't matter now, at least. He'll skip this camp, no guarantee that a werewolf can ascend, and he can't bear the thought of how heartbroken David would be to loose all the campers, even if they are going to a better place. 

"You know David," Daniel starts, speaking a little more sternly now. "I am going to have to hear this come out of your mouth, at some point."

David visibly relaxes, pressing up against Daniel and pressing his muzzle against Daniel's cheek. Daniel snorts, petting him while staring at the door to the cabin. This is strange, and doesn't make sense, but at least like this he feels safe. What more could he want?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorely tempted to continue this, but with smut. Cause who doesn't love monster dong amirite.


End file.
